


Happy Early Halloween, Wash!

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Happy Early Halloween, Wash!

“Guys, I’m home.” Wash calls out as he pops open the front door, bags in both his arms, “Could use some help, here!”

Donut shows up first, his pink apron covered in god only knows what, “Oh, what’d you pick up?”

Wash eyes the apron as he hands over one of the bags, “Stuff to make dinner- do I want to ask what you guys were up to?”

“Well...” Donut says in a sing-song voice, trailing off as he leads the way to the kitchen.

“Wash! Don’t look yet, its not ready!” Caboose yells out, poorly shielding a large pumpkin from his sight.

Wash pretends not to see, a faint smile on his lips, “I’m not looking, don’t worry.”

Bags are sat on the counter top, next to a mess of pumpkin guts and seeds, one completed jack-o-lantern already displayed next to the gunk.

“Kinda early for Halloween, isn’t it?” He asks, there’s still a couple weeks of September left, after all.

“Maybe, but we couldn’t wait! It was too much fun!” Donut insists, grinning to Wash as he picks up the carved pumpkin and proudly displays its likewise grinning face. 

“It’s very...cute, Donut.” He agrees, shaking his head slightly. 

“Don’t worry, babe,” Donut starts as he sets the pumpkin down and picks up an uncarved one “We saved one for you, too!”

“Oh goodie, and here I was worried I wouldn’t get a chance to stain up my hands with pumpkin goo.” He teases, catching Donut’s shoulder and pulling him into a quick kiss. 

“Done!” Caboose lets out, beaming over at the other two, “You can look now!”

Wash moves over to Caboose, looping an arm loosely around the taller man, “Okay, Caboose, what do we have?” 

Caboose proudly gestures to the newly carved pumpkin, a carefully cut out silhouette of a cat greeting them. There’s still a little bit of pumpkin guts around the edges, but overall, it’s a skillfully carved kitty.

“Sooo, what do you guys think?” Caboose asks, still beaming over his hard work.

“It’s really nice, Caboose.” Wash smiles up at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Good job.”

“It’s awesome, Caboose!” Donut agrees, reaching up to ruffle his hair lightly, “Gonna look so great when it’s lit up!”

“...We’re...going to light up pumpkins...in the middle of September..?” Wash asks, cocking a curious eyebrow as he glances between the two. 

“Of course!” Caboose rolls his eyes to the question.

“Uh, yea!” Donut nods, eyeing Wash like the question was the only strange part of the situation. 

“Right. Why’d I even ask.” Wash knows better than to try arguing with both of them on something like this. It’s a losing battle.

“Wash, Wash!” Caboose practically yells out as he hauls them both along to the uncarved pumpkin, “What’re you gonna carve for your's?”

“Well,” He hums out in thought, looking between the pumpkins, “We have a grinning jack-o-lantern, and a cat, so…”

Pulling away from Caboose, Wash picks up the unscathed pumpkin, looking it over a moment. 

“I suppose a scary faced jack-o-lantern would be the only logical choice.” As logical as carving pumpkins a month early can be…

“Oooo, scary sounds fun!” Caboose agrees, gesturing Wash towards the newspaper covered table and knives for carving.

“You get that going, I’ll start dinner.” Donut instructs as he heads back to the bags of groceries. 

It takes longer than Wash figures it should, pausing often for Caboose’s opinion on the definately scary face. But he finishes in time for them to clean up the slimy mess and set the table for dinner, the three of them settling in to eat before too long.

Once they finish their food and load the dishwasher, they haul their early pumpkins out the front door to set them up. Donut already has candles ready, Caboose armed with the lighter. Wash steps back to get a good look at the flickering carvings, smiling as the others join him. He slips his arms around them, shaking his head again.

“The neighbors are going to think we’re nuts.” He chuckles lightly, obviously not really minding if they look silly or not with their early Halloween decorations. It makes his guys happy, and their pumpkins are awesome, so, who really cares what others think?


End file.
